The Dating Adventure
by Wind Chijmes
Summary: (1x5, mild angst/lime/sap) Final part to the Score Arc. There's no real need to read the first 4, but it will help, of course! ^_^ [Summary] Wufei and Heero embark on their first proper date, and are tailed by their nosey, but well-meaning friends.


The Dating Adventure

(For Erynna - my 1x5 muse ^_^ And for Dani - my long-lost twin sister and thinker! Thanks for everything!)

by Wind Chijmes

Pairing : 1x5 Rating : PG-13 Warnings : Yaoi, lime, mild angst/fluff/humour/sap Disclaimer : GW belongs to Sunrise, Bandai and Sotsu Agency. NOT ME. Please don't sue. A/N : This is the final part to the Score arc. All I can say is that I had a lot of fun with this arc (even though I went through major block in the process). To all those who've enjoyed the arc, thank you, and of course, feedback is always appreciated! +++++ : Change of setting 

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" 

Wufei turned his head slowly until he was face-to-face with the man lying beside him. He didn't answer immediately, choosing instead to let his eyes trace the contours of the face so near to his own. He started with the jawline, admiring its angularity right down to the firm chin, up to thin, well-defined lips whose taste he knew even in his sleep, the long, slender nose and finally the half-hidden eyes. Half-hidden because of the ever-rakish mop of bangs. They made Heero look boyish, but they also shielded the cobalt gleam of Heero's eyes from him. 

Unconsciously frowning , Wufei raised a hand and gently brushed the tumble of locks away from those eyes. He liked the piercing intelligence and character that shone deep within the blueness. Heero's eyes told him a tale about a boy who carried the burden of the universe's fight for peace upon his shoulders with never a word of protest. Not many could look Heero's eyes and see that story. Wufei was one of the exceptions and he guarded the knowledge jealously. 

He was so caught up in his own musings he was startled when Heero's hand loomed right before him. He felt those calloused, cool fingers brushing his brow, pausing at his temple. 

"What are you thinking?" Heero said again, somewhat softer this time. 

Exhaling, Wufei turned his face away. "This," he replied simply. He had no better word. 

This. The translucent white curtains drenched with the rosy-gold of morning rays. The world outside the window, stirring, waking up. The world in the maisonette - five men of vastly different personalities and backgrounds, yet crossing paths, fighting on opposite ends, fighting on the same side and finally sharing lives under one roof. 

The world in *this* room - waking up next to his lover in the morning. 

That was the strange part. He had never woken up like this with the knowledge that it was all right to wake up like this. 

"This is..." Heero sounded uncharacteristically hesitant. "Not quite normal, under circumstances." 

Wufei snorted. "Understatement of the year, Heero." 

"I prefer it this way." 

"Do you?" Wufei couldn't help rebuking. "Or is it because we aren't left with too many choices?" 

There was more he wanted to say, but his words got forced back into his throat as a flurry of limbs and hair got on top of him. Literally, right *on* him, to be accurate. Wufei blinked as he stared up at Heero, quite unable to do anything else with the Japanese man straddling him with arms braced on either side of him. 

"I like *this* choice," Heero said seriously, though the little gleam in his eyes were anything but solemn. 

Wufei raised an eyebrow. Heero's face was so close they were practically sharing breath. Not that it was going to affect Wufei, of course. He could see where this was going, and he wasn't about to follow. "You won't even be left with *this* choice if you don't get off me, Yuy." 

"Try me." 

By this time, whatever stirrings of arousal that had been visible in Heero's expression grew even sharper with the tension cackling in the air between them. Wufei kept his own expression neutral. Really, there was no need hinting to Heero that his challenge was about to be fulfilled really soon...and really easily. 

A quick but effective hook with his leg and his own body twisting around, and the tables were turned. There was a loud thump as Heero was flipped over and onto his back. Wufei mimicked Heero's earlier position, leaning down until he had Heero framed within his arms. 

"Losing your touch, Yuy?" now he smirked openly. 

Heero looked blank for an instant, before grudgingly acknowledging, "That was good." 

"I know," Wufei said softly, his smile slowly fading to complete solemnity. He thought back to all previous encounters where Heero's dominance had been a key issue in the bedroom. This felt different from before. Had their 'coming out' affected Heero somewhat? 

Again, he felt the brush of fingers near his eyes. 

"Stop analysing," Heero ordered in quiet, stern tones. 

Was that what he had been doing? Wufei glanced down at Heero again, and suddenly noticed that well...this was one of the incredibly few times he did have Heero at his whims. Feeling oddly pleased at that, Wufei cupped the side of Heero's face, briefly relishing the firm curve of jaw under his touch, and the complete acquiescence in deep, cobalt eyes, before lowering his head and covering Heero's lips with his own. Nipping lightly between soft kisses, he sighed into Heero's mouth as he was flooded with those little fluttering sparks that alighted his every vein every time he had Heero with him like this. 

His eyes slipped closed as he felt calloused palms sliding up his back, and Heero's wiry, yet powerful arms circling his shoulders, drawing him further into the embrace. Right now, even if the rest of his house-mates were to come barging into the room, he'd still stick to 'this choice' anyway. 

"Heero! Wufei!" 

Eyes flying open, Wufei gasped and pulled away. That was only a rhetorical thought - not supposed to *actually* happen! 

A rhythmic, if utterly untimely, knocking on the bedroom only served to confirm his suspicions that whatever atmosphere that had existed earlier in the bedroom - romantic or not - had been effectively ruined. 

"Come in," Heero spoke, and very calmly too. 

Much too calmly, Wufei felt. He glanced down and a bubble of laughter rose in his throat. The infamous Glare of Certain Death was firmly etched upon Heero's brow. However, back to things at hand. A quick observation told him that his position - crouched over Heero and being half-naked and all - was just a little too suggestive. Wufei immediately set to work, squirming to get off his lover with as much dignity before those intruders came - 

The door swung open. 

- barging in. 

A golden head and another chestnut one popped into view. 

"Oh."  
"Uh." 

Both said at the same time. 

Rather embarrassed, Wufei clambered off a glowering Heero, whose attempt at hiding a frown behind his mask of stone was an exercise in futility at best. Back on his feet, Wufei folded his arms across his bare chest. 

"Good morning," he greeted the men standing at the doorway. 

Quatre Winner smiled back at him. There were also a rather tell-tale flush on his cheeks that probably came from seeing Heero and Wufei - the two fiercest fighters among them - stacked like a sandwich. However, he was doing an admirable job covering up his embarrassment, even as his hands were concealed behind his back as though he was holding and hiding something. 

Duo Maxwell, on the other hand...very much on the other hand, was clearly enjoying the whole scene too much. There was a gleam in his violet eyes, and coupled with the amused and *leering* grin on his lips, it was all very disturbing. 

"Is there..." Wufei began, before continuing stiffly. "Anything I can help you?" 

"Help us?" Quatre looked stupefied for an instant, then he recovered with a bright chuckle. "Oh *no*, Wufei. Duo and I are here to help *you*. And Heero of course." 

"Yup!" Duo echoed as he shared a conspiratorial look with Quatre. "Since, you know, today is your big day." 

"Big day?" Wufei parroted. He was starting to get that light-headed feeling that had been swamping him recently, whenever the rest started to poke their noses into the relationship between he and, well, well...he stopped thinking. 

"Oh, you know!" Duo gestured impatiently. "Your date with Heero!" 

"Date?" Wufei fairly croaked, feeling his own breathing become a little constricted. 

"Yes," Quatre nodded, beaming like a ray of sunlight. "Duo and I even picked out the clothes for you and Heero." 

"Clothes? Wait - " Wufei shook his head in confusion. He looked to Heero for some help, but only caught the Japanese man laid out on the bed like a lounging panther and staring back at him with unusually smouldering cobalt eyes. No help there, then. Wufei grimaced and refocused his attention on the more pressing matter at hand. 

"Quatre, Duo, I'm afraid you're mistaken. Heero and I - we're not going on a - " Wufei paused suddenly, feeling the rush of blood to his face. 

"Date," he finished weakly. 

  
++++++++++ 

  
It felt good to be home. 

Trowa Barton paused and thought about that. He hadn't realised he had already treated this maisonette very much as a home, until now. He felt that same sense of belonging here as he had when he had visited Catherine on L3 a couple of days ago. 

He could hear the din from the second storey of the maisonette, and he allowed himself a smile at that. He could just imagine how Heero and Wufei were getting harassed by Duo and Quatre at this very moment. 

Heero and Wufei... 

He and Quatre had found out about them way before. It hadn't been all that difficult; he was just mildly surprised at the amount of effort that Heero and Wufei had gone through to hide it from the rest of them. That effort had gone to nought when he and Quatre had returned from an assignment and very accidentally spotted the pair embracing. After getting over their shock (mostly on Quatre's part), they had approached Duo. Turned out Duo already knew about it, although the American man had refused - come hell or high water - to tell them exactly how he had found out about it. A quick discussion and all three of them finally sat the clandestine couple down and had a talk. 

Heero had taken it all in with his signature calm. Wufei had turned white. 

Then there was the Banks mission which Wufei had used as an excuse to move out temporarily. They all knew he was more freaked out about the spilling out of his relationship with Heero than anything else. It took Heero considerable effort to fetch the high-strung Chinese man back. 

Leaning against the ornamental grilles of the balcony railing, Trowa closed his eyes and enjoyed the morning breeze. 

It really felt good to be home. 

Never mind if that good feeling was currently getting drowned by the increasing commotion. 

"But Duo - I don't understand! Why do we need to do this?" 

Trowa smiled to himself. That near-panicked tenor would belong to only Wufei. Trowa took his time turning around and surveying the scene before him. 

Right at the foot of the curving staircase and looking very much like two reluctant celebrities, were one stony-faced Heero and a darkly-scowling Wufei. In startling deviation from their usual appearances, Heero was clad in a shirt with the top couple of buttons free, to expose a V of fawn-coloured skin criss-crossed with several chokers and leather strips. His pants were loose and hung precariously on his hips. Wufei was decidedly dressed more conservatively - just an outer shirt, with a tank-top underneath and simple pants. His hair, recently cut, was too short to be tied back properly and so had to be tucked behind his ears. 

Trowa distinctly felt his own eyebrow rise an inch off his forehead. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen his comrades looking so - so *normal*, and he silently applauded the efforts of Duo and Quatre for managing to pull the whole makeover off so successfully, *and* for remaining in whole pieces after that. 

Coming up to the two makeover geniuses, Trowa had just enough time to wave goodbye to the two Asian men before they were ushered out of the front door. 

There was a resounding thump as Duo shut the door. His smile had never been so full of mirth as it was now. "You should have seen their faces, Tro!" Duo clutched at his sides as he laughed helplessly. "God, I thought Wufei was gonna die on me!" 

Trowa found himself smiling in response. 

"Men! People! Fall in!" 

Nobody but they knew that when Quatre got insistent, he had a tendency of sounding like a military officer. Duo and Trowa shared a look before trooping over like the good little men they were. 

"There! I can see them!" Quatre gestured excitedly as he peered at whichever object had caught his attention from beyond the window pane. "Can you see them? I can see them!" 

"Q, if you don't move, we aren't gonna see anything!" 

"There they are!" 

"Move *it*, Q!" 

"I can't see them anymore." 

Duo threw up his hands. "Is it just me, or are you doing this deliberately?" he griped. "I mean, we have Heero and Wufei on a date here. Do you know that's like once in a thousand deaths?" 

"Once in a blue moon, Duo." 

"Quit interrupting me, Trowa." 

"Guys..." 

"Besides - " 

"Gentlemen!" 

Trowa and Duo stopped arguing about word usage and turned to Quatre. 

Three pairs of different-coloured eyes stared wordlessly at the device sitting on Quatre's palm. 

As usual, Duo was the first to recover from the situation. "Q," he said with an air of both admiration and disbelief. "You *bugged* them?!" 

"Well, I..." the Arabian's angelic face turned bright red. "Only Wufei," he admitted with a sheepish smile.

  
++++++++++ 

  
Immersed in the sounds of everyday life, Wufei paused and stared towards the morning heavens. The sky was greyish-blue, overrun by thick layers of clouds. He loved weather like this - looking as though it might rain but *not* raining. In the distance, the cityscape cut a stark outline against the sky. Around him, people past to and fro, scarcely even bestowing a glance on him. 

The word Duo had used was 'date'. The word Wufei had been thinking of had been a 'break' - which just happened to fall on the same day as Heero's day-off. Again, he felt the heat rising to his face. So what if it was or was not a date, Wufei chided himself inwardly. It wasn't as if he had never gone on - 

The realisation hit home. He truly hadn't gone on a date before. Of course, he and Heero had their private meetings, but those were always too short and too full of the fear of discovery to actually be anything near to a date. And today, he was going to go on his first proper date with another man who had also never gone on a proper date before. That would make *two* men who are ill-experienced with dating going on a date. Besides, they were also two *men* going on a date. 

Wufei resisted the urge to wring his own head off - the technicalities were killing him! What he had expected of today was to just get away from work, that was all! And speaking of Heero, that man hadn't uttered a single word since they had been interrupted in the bedroom. 

He sneaked a peek at Heero out of the corner of his eye. Heero was looking up at the sky, his gaze open and unguarded. 

"Where do you want to go?" Heero murmured without looking at him. 

"I..." Wufei began, irritation dissipating as quickly as it had seized him, before faltering and looking genuinely at a loss. "I don't know." 

Heero drew his gaze away from the sky and stared right at Wufei. "I know where to go," he said quietly. 

  
++++++++++ 

  
"Hurry up, Q!" 

Quatre ignored the anxious American, and concentrated on his task. Quickly, he fixed the little nodes into place, before turning the power on. He smiled, pleased, when the tiny panel flickered to life. After this, it was a matter of reading the coordinates to determine the path the lovebirds had taken. 

Looking up, he felt a tiny pinch of guilt as he took in the whole situation. All of them - even Trowa - were dressed to blend in with the crowd. The only difference between them and the crowd, was that they were on a mission. This late morning, they were going to shadow their comrades. 

"Have you located them?" 

"Yes," Quatre said slowly, checking the panel to make sure, before looking up. "I cannot tell the exact location yet, but I have determined their route."

"What the hell are we waiting for, then? Let's go!"

It was easier said than done, although he had 'done' more than he probably should have. Quatre hung back a little, suddenly unsure. Granted, he was the one who planted the tracer on Wufei anyway, but then, it had been more out of impulsiveness than anything else. Now, it seemed wrong. 

He glanced nervously at the two men with him. Duo, with his shades perched on his head and looking roguishly good-looking as he always did, was busy checking out every passer-by in the waves of people weaving past them. Back leaning against a street-lamp, Trowa was the very picture of serenity. 

"Men..." Quatre shifted uneasily as he suddenly became the target of a violet, and a verdant, gaze. "Are you...are you sure we..." he sighed and stared down at the ground. 

"Quatre." 

The Arabian looked up, chewing compulsively on his lip. 

Trowa's head was tilted, the way it did when he was seriously contemplating something. "Tell me. Why are you doing this?" 

"To make sure they're all right," Quatre blurted without thinking. 

Verdant eyes softened. "That is my reason as well," he acknowledged with a hint of a smile as he straightened himself. 

"Me too!" There was a swirl of chestnut braid as Duo whipped around. He threw out an arm with a flourish. "So...shall we?" 

Quatre had never felt more like a nineteen year-old as he did then. Smiling, he ran to join up with the other two who had already started to move. For the day, their Preventer duties were momentarily shoved aside, and they were just what they were - a motley crew of nineteen year-olds on a day-out. 

Mission notwithstanding, of course. 

  
++++++++++

  
The whole place looked like a postcard. One of those sweet, idyllic pictures that stayed with you for as long as your attention held, and disappeared from your memory once you turned away. That was how it seemed to him, at least. 

He had a healthy appreciation for most forms of aestheticism, and most definitely, for this pretty spot of emerald amongst the rising towers, cement and glass of the cityscape. However, he also knew that he would not have thought twice of such a place. It would have been like one of those forgettable pictures to him. 

They took a little pebbled path that led down one of the gentler slopes, and disappeared behind another. Heero led the way, pausing now and then to glance back at a following Wufei. Peaceful as the whole place was, it was not without its share of admirers in the form of small pockets of families, and smiling couples. 

Every step of the way, Wufei found himself having to fight the urge to let Heero walk on a couple more metres ahead, so they wouldn't look so much like what he suspected all the passers-by imagined them to be. It wasn't that those strangers were wrong - they were most probably right - but he could do without the curious looks cast their way. 

"Wufei?" 

"What?" The Chinese man snapped without thinking, and instantly regretted it. His display of temper was entirely uncalled for. 

Seeming not to notice anything amiss, Heero pointed to a stone bench that was the centrepiece of the little glade they were in. "Let's sit," Heero suggested. 

Wufei nodded compliantly, and somewhat meekly. If Heero hadn't gotten tired of his temperament, Wufei himself was tired of it. Besides, Heero was clearly attached to this place. He could see in the way Heero just stood, his face raised, eyes closed to momentarily savour the tickle of the breeze. 

"Wufei," Heero turned his head slowly. "Do you like it?" 

Greenery was all around them. It was in the slopes that ran up and down in rolling waves, in the grass below their feet, and in the slender arcs of willow branches that teased the air about their heads. The sky had brightened a little, allowing flakes of golden sunlight through the filters of jade leaves. 

Wufei contemplated that question briefly. "Yes," he said truthfully, and was relieved, if surprised, to see the most fleeting expression of awkward delight in the other's cobalt eyes. 

"I used to come here every two or three days..." Heero said softly as he eyed Wufei. "It's peaceful." 

The Chinese man nodded, feeling like he had been let in on a secret - one of the many that made up this enigma of a Japanese man beside him. Before he could comment on it however, Heero stood up suddenly. 

"Wait here," Heero told him.

  
++++++++++ 

  
The only logical location for them was the little multiplex that overlooked the sprawling slopes and glades. Besides, the shops in the multiplex sold all these cute treats. Duo had taken a glance at the sweets and instantly declared he was staying put. Quatre had gladly agreed, although he would not admit that those tall glasses of creamy milkshakes had anything to do with the decision. Trowa had only observed that the second storey, where the little eatery was situated, would provide them with the perfect cover as they follow their dating comrades. 

So, here they were, seated around a quaint, white table, right next to the balcony that extended over some of the glades that surrounded the multiplex. From their positions, they could just see down into the glade which contained a certain wild-haired Japanese and his smaller, dark-eyed companion. 

"Ooh, look at them..." Duo cooed as he craned his neck to better observe his targets. 

"Duo, stop it. They can see you!" 

"They won't"! Duo protested, leaning rather dangerously over the ornate railing. "They're too busy making goo-goo eyes at each other to notice us!" 

Goo-goo eyes. Quatre tried not to giggle at that mental image, but still, he was anxious. Earlier, before they had all reached the park, there was a heart-stopping moment when Wufei had abruptly turned his head to scan his surroundings. It had taken all of their tediously-honed terrorist skills for them to disappear before the eagle-eyed Chinese man could spot them. He didn't want to think of what could happen to their hides should the two Asian men discover their little plan and decide on punishment. 

Right now, the two objects of scrutiny weren't really doing anything much except for the occasional talk and detached looks sent each other's way. Not exactly the goo-goo eyes Duo was gushing about. Quatre frowned as he squinted in the bright sunlight, wondering if he and Duo were observing the same couple. 

"Not anymore," Trowa spoke up suddenly. Hair tossed back by the breeze, his green eyes were both visible as he stared down where the ex-Wing and Shenlong pilots were seated. 

Through all those waving threads of willow leaves, Quatre could see both men seated on one of those stone benches, seemingly contented to just sit there and soak in each other's company. Then, Heero stood up and left. 

"Where's he going?" Duo said. 

Quatre had no idea, and he doubted Trowa knew either. All they could see from their points was Heero strolling away to somewhere, and Wufei on the bench, staring after his departing lover. The rather nonchalant manner in which Wufei was just sitting there didn't really clarify things either. 

"Guys..." the uncertainty in Duo's tone rang sharp. "Does it, by any chance, have anything to do with *her*?" 

Her? Quatre noticed the sudden stiffening of Wufei's back and a quick turn of raven head as Wufei stared at something that was hidden. No, not hidden. Quatre could make out the figure of...someone in a flowy white...dress? A woman? 

"Hey!" Duo's violet eyes were wide with revelation. "You recognise her? She's the secretary for...damn, I can't remember the name!" he finished with a groan. 

"The name's not important!" Quatre exclaimed as his cerulean eyes dilated in worry. "I don't have a good feeling about this." 

They watched as the lady in white approached Heero. 

"My, my! Heero is *quite* the babe magnet! " Duo sounded admiring. "But that's not the point of course," he ended hastily after getting the evil eye from an indignant Quatre. 

The Arabian now wished he had thought to bring along a pair of binoculars. It was hard to pinpoint the exact going-on from his angle. He knew who the woman was. After Relena Peacecraft, this was the second woman to display an active interest in the reclusive Heero Yuy that dropped by the Preventers HQ so often lately. Relena had quietly withdrawn after shrewdly and correctly guessing the exact nature of the bond between Heero and the Chinese pilot that he had fought during the Mariemeia Wars. 

*This* woman had no idea. 

"Quat," a bright tenor now sharp and commanding. "Get the audio on. Let's hear what's going on." 

Quatre hesitated only for a brief moment, before obeying. 

This was not going well at all. 

  
++++++++++ 

  
Wufei felt himself tensing up, but he couldn't help it. He tried not to make it too obvious as he studied the tableau unfolding right before his eyes. He had wondered where Heero was heading to, but now it didn't matter when he recognised the white-clad figure hovering near Heero. She worked in the same building as them. Shifting in his seat, he watched as they conversed, the woman smiling all the while, her small hands twisting around the handle of the umbrella she held. 

They looked right together. 

That was the first thought that struck him. 

The little nagging worry in Wufei's heart snowballed as morbid fascination overtook him. He fancied about marrying women in the future, having kids, setting up families. This was something beyond he and Heero's scope if they stayed together. He himself was a walking clan tragedy anyway. He and Meilan had not brought a new heir to the clan, and now he was with a man. Furthermore, looking at the way his feelings ran, it wasn't likely he could fall in love with anyone else again after Heero. 

But Heero could still live a normal life. In fact, Heero probably would have advanced far with Relena if Wufei hadn't interrupted things. 

The woman paused and looked right at him. 

Wufei squirmed in his seat, unable to look away from her, and unable to hold her gaze. It looked...almost accusatory, or was it his imagination? To make things worse, Heero abruptly turned his head and stared at him as well. Wufei swallowed and tried to focus his energies on the weaving pattern of rock formation in the stone bench. He traced the colours with his eyes, noting how neatly they overlapped. 

Just focus on something, he instructed himself, almost wishing there was some place he could disappear into. But there was nowhere to run to. 

Wufei wasn't sure how long he took just sitting there frozen like a rock. So, nobody could blame him for being badly startled when someone suddenly stepped up to him and thrust two bright-looking *things* under his downturned face. 

Inhaling sharply, Wufei stared in bewildered silence at the strange things...he thought they looked evil with all their too-cheerful colours. They were crepes, he recognised those. Heero must have bought those in the time span Wufei had spent obsessing over his worries. One had what looked like mint ice-cream on it, and the other was...vanilla, he supposed. What arrested his attention was the fat, red strawberry that sat on each scoop of ice-cream. 

"Which flavour do you like?" Heero asked him nonchalantly, like it was really normal to be eating crepes at this time. 

"I..." Wufei gave up on speaking and just grabbed the nearest - the mint one. In truth, he badly wanted to ask Heero on what transpired between him and the female colleague just now. Yet, he just couldn't bring himself to ask, even as Heero resumed the seat next to him again. 

So, there was nothing else he could do for the time being, other than concentrating his energies on finishing this stupid sweet treat. He touched the crust to his lips and took a delicate bite. That was okay...But what to do with that strawberry? It looked almost threatening with all that redness and that size! A monster fruit. 

Trying not to mutter, he dented the succulent, spotted surface with his teeth. 

"Were you jealous?" 

Startled, Wufei's teeth snapped reflexively, crushing the fruit. Sweet strawberry juices flooded his mouth and oh no, *around* his mouth as well. Scowling, he ducked his head and tried to fish his pockets for any tissue pack at all. What the hell did Heero mean by that?! Jealous?! The words 'Chang Wufei' and 'jealous' *never* belonged in the same sentence. Period! 

Wufei's indignation shot up when a calloused hand caught his chin and lifted it firmly. He glared into a serious cobalt gaze. 

"I saw you," Heero said sternly, as if he was interrogating a prisoner. "What were you thinking? Were you doubting yourself?" 

"No!" Wufei fairly hissed as he tried to appear like everything was okay even when Heero was still holding him like he was a petulant child. Goddammit, this was public ground! And even if they were fairly shielded from prying eyes in this glade, it was still in *public*! 

"You're lying." 

"I'm not!" 

A snort. "You are." 

"I said I'm not!" 

  
++++++++++ 

  
"He is," Duo said drily, shaking his head sagely. "I can tell liars a mile away." 

"Duo...you know that eavesdropping is a bad thing, right?" 

"Not as bad as bugging." 

"Duo!" 

  
++++++++++ 

  
Heero's grip was like steel pincers! Wufei pulled away, trying not to grimace. He wasn't even going to start thinking, and acknowledging any bit of what Heero had accused him of. Few things could truly horrify Wufei, but the sheer idea of getting jealous over Heero was one of them. Having another temper tantrum was also one of them. He could feel an emotional storm already brewing in his insides, and he lapsed into sullen silence. Maybe if he didn't talk, he wouldn't flare up. 

"The Chang Wufei I know never doubts himself...if he can help it." 

A lecture. The day couldn't get any better, honestly. 

Wufei turned his head sharply, but Heero beat him to it. All Wufei could see was something white, then that something was dabbing at his mouth. He gaped stupidly as Heero continued gently, though clinically, wiping away at his mouth with a serviette. Oh, his fogged mind remembered suddenly, the strawberry juice. 

The logical part of Wufei was practically recoiling at the fact that he was currently being mothered by of all people, the indomitable Heero Yuy. The only thing was, he was tired of being logical all the time. Besides, it did feel rather...nice being fussed over sometimes. 

Just some times. 

The sternness on Heero's face softened. "There are some vendors near the channel. They sell fireworks," he spoke quietly, his fingers never pausing in their task, even as they were dealing with a stubborn, pouting mouth. "She asked me if I would get some with her." 

The frown between Wufei's brows deepened and he tried swatting away Heero's hand. "You should," he muttered, ducking when the serviette came close again. "Stop it!" 

It was turning into a childish game. Heero trying to fuss over him, armed with that serviette, and Wufei batting away all his lover's attempts. 

"And why should I?" Heero finally paused in his aggravating the riled Chinese man. 

"Why not?" 

"Because I'm already with you." 

Onyx eyes widened. 

  
++++++++++ 

  
Looking as proud as mother hens, Quatre and Duo grinned at each other, before dipping their heads to concentrate on the dialogue filtering through the communicator. 

Trowa sighed, feeling a little like he was on the outside looking in, but still he couldn't deny a tiny seed of warmth taking root in him as he glanced down at the scene. 

First of all, hands up all those who didn't think Heero Yuy and Chang Wufei, ex terror of the wars, were capable of such affection. Trowa himself admitted he would have to see it to believe it. True, the two Asian men were as brusque with each other as they had been back in their piloting days, but now there was a layer of warmth underlining their every gesture and look. You just had to feel deep to see it. 

In the case of the strange display of affection with a serviette and a strawberry, you just had to blink a few times to actually believe what you were already seeing. Not that difficult. 

"Because I'm already with you," Duo parroted Heero's line, complete with affected tone and dripping enunciation and all. He fluttered his violet eyes at Quatre, to which the Arabian smoothly mouthed 'Very funny, Maxwell'. 

Well, he would leave those two nosey men to their spying. Trowa stretched, then remembered the little counter on the first storey. He was feeling up to something sweet himself. 

  
++++++++++ 

  
"Was that really what you told her?" Wufei asked, almost timidly. 

"What do you think I told her?" 

"I..." Wufei clenched and unclenched his hands. All right, he'd say it! "I thought...maybe you would...prefer to be with a...a woman," he finished ruefully. 

The corner of Heero's lips twitched but Wufei barely noticed. 

"I might," Heero said nonchalantly, and unable to prevent a smile growing on his face when he heard the sharp inhalation of Wufei's breath. "But not when you're in the way," he added. 

Wufei's back went rigid as the reply sunk in. He rounded on his lover. "In the way? *I* am in the way?" he demanded fiercely. "How so?!" 

Heero wondered why his Chinese lover even bothered asking. That man, with shoulders squared in usual imperiousness, chin lifted and obsidian eyes positively blazing, was practically occupying *all* of his vision and his thoughts. And Wufei could still ask how he was in the way? 

Heero rubbed the bridge of his nose, a gesture meant to hold back the chuckle building in his throat. He could tell however, that Wufei was very unamused at detecting his amusement. 

"Your ice-cream has melted," Heero reminded the other man and was rewarded with a horrified gasp. Wufei was a cleanliness freak, incidentally. 

The Chinese man stared at his crepe with rounded eyes. He had completely forgotten about it in his earlier tussle with Heero! The ice-cream wasn't all melted yet, but it was certainly threatening to coat his hand in a gooey mess. He cursed inwardly and quickly settled to finishing it up before it could do just that. 

Heero eyed his lover. His own crepe had been finished before. He glanced down at his hands. They were perfectly clean, but it wouldn't hurt to have a little fun. Yes, fun. The date had started with so much tension he had been working it over and over in his head as to how to break that anxiety that hung over them like a dark cloud. Well, who knew that the tension could leave on its own. Oh true, his lover still look somewhat miffed at the day's proceedings, but he guessed Wufei must be feeling a little more assured now. His prickly lover could be so insecure sometimes. 

Casually, Heero lifted a hand to an unsuspecting Wufei and brushed his fingers over a copper cheek. "The ice-cream melted on my hand...it's sticky," he added for good measure. 

Wufei's free hand practically flew to his cheek. "And you touched me!" then he eyed Heero's hand in suspicion. "You're bluffing." 

Raising a threatening hand, Heero smirked. "Try me?" 

Wufei tried to sound stern as he warned Heero about the dire consequences if that incorrigible Japanese man were to touch him with sticky fingers again. It didn't work and so, half-smiling and half-glaring Wufei dodged said sticky fingers, pausing only to yelp when they managed to get him on the skin. 

Wufei gave up as Heero caught his face in both hands. "Why am I putting up with this?" he griped, trying not to turn red as he tried to squirm out of Heero's hold. After this date, he'd have to sit Heero down and order him not to do this in public again. 

"Because you want to." 

Wufei made a face. Heero could sound smug even without trying to. Absently, he leaned into Heero's fingers as they lightly stroke his cheek. The feathery touch brushed his jaw, then fleetingly down his neck, before pausing. 

"Heero?" Wufei raised an eyebrow as he noticed the sudden strange expression on his lover's face. 

The reason came to light just a second later, as Heero's fingers slid up Wufei's collar, then retracting to produce a tiny device. 

They stared at it for several long seconds. 

  
++++++++++ 

  
"What do you know!" Duo shook his head in amazement. "They're so mushy!" 

Quatre sighed with the sappiness of it all. "It's so sweet..." then he straightened rather nervously. "Duo, we really should leave now." 

"Nah..." Duo dismissed Quatre's concerns with an airy wave of his hand. He adjusted the ear-piece so he could hear better. "The date's not over yet! Maybe they'd kiss!" 

"If they find out what we're doing, we'd be dead in less than ten seconds!" 

"Make that five seconds." 

Quatre was just about to argue again when the sinking feeling hit him. 

That wasn't Duo's voice. 

A sqwark from Duo told him that the American had also realised their predicament. "Heero?" Duo gasped. 

Peeking over the railing, both Duo and Quatre could see the Asian men now standing and glaring up at them, looking every inch as deadly as they had been as terrorists. Heero didn't quite seem all that surprised though, even if he clearly wasn't tickled. Wufei on the other hand...looked livid. 

"Oh guys..." Quatre stammered into the communicator. "We...we...were just...just..." 

Duo didn't even bother to explain the situation. Instead, he waved weakly to his best friends, with his most placating grin in place. Maybe if he was lucky, he'd escape with his face unscathed. 

"Heero..." Quatre tried appealing to the less irritated of the two Asian men. "It was just to see that things go smoothly...hurting us over this concern is just not reasonable, right?" 

Even from the distance and angle, Quatre thought he just saw Heero's lips curled up in a wry smile. However, his relief was somewhat dashed when Wufei snatched the device from Heero. 

"Oh, Heero wouldn't hurt you," the Chinese man spoke sweetly into it, his onyx gaze so calm it was menacing. "But I would, have no fear." 

Duo and Quatre shared resigned looks. Well, they were screwed, then. Only a miracle could get them out of this mess. 

As if on cue and rather like a white knight, a hand swooped down and took the communicator from Quatre. Trowa adjusted it unhurriedly, then lifted it to his lips. "Hello, Wufei. And Heero." 

Two stories below, Wufei looked ruffled as Heero again took the device from him. 

"Trowa," Heero said into it. 

"A little too much of enthusiasm on our parts, Heero. It wouldn't happen again," Verdant eyes twinkled. "What do you say you go and get some privacy while I take care of the kids here?" 

"Ah," Heero sounded agreeable. He shut off the device and slipped it into his pocket, ignoring the look of indignation on Wufei's face. 

Trowa did exactly the same thing, except he perhaps had taken a little more onto his hands than expected. He found two pairs of eyes drilling holes into him the moment he had set aside the communicator. 

"Kids, huh?" Duo huffed, sounding just like one in his impetuousness. "Exactly what do you mean by that?" 

Trowa didn't reply. Instead, he just motioned to the three tall glasses filled to the brim with creamiest and sumptuous-looking ice-cream ever. All of different flavours no less, and topped with whatever Trowa could get his hands on at the counter. 

Quatre brightened up instantly. He didn't realise that he was hungry until he had set eyes on the pretty treat. His gaze alighted on the glass with the lemon sherbet. He was just about to get it, when Duo beat him to it. Dismayed, Quatre protested that unfair move. 

"I wanted that, Duo!" 

"I got to it first!" Duo dug his spoon into the rich treat and scooped one large helping into his mouth. "Besides, lemon's not for you, kid." 

"Stop calling me that!" 

"Bite me, Winner." 

Trowa rubbed his head with a sigh. Who would know, from watching the arguing and antics of the two men he was with, that they were actually Preventers? Turning his head to the scenery beyond, he caught a glimpse of the disappearing figures of the other two men he lived with. So, looked like Heero managed to coax Wufei into *not* charging up the multiplex. 

He realised the babble of arguing around him had subsided, and saw Quatre and Duo also looking in the direction where the lovers had disappeared. There was a wistful look on Duo's face but it disappeared quick as he abruptly cocked his head with a grin. 

"How 'bout a toast, guys?" 

Quatre's eyes gleamed. "A toast to what?" 

"To..." Duo thought that one through for a moment, before he slowly smiled. "To all of us!" he declared. 

"And why?" Trowa said, indulging in the fun. 

"Just because!" Duo laughed. 

Three glasses rose in the toast. Instead of the liquor that would have been normal, they held stripes of colours and cream that somehow looked particularly apt for the occasion as they caught the fading sunlight in their psychedelic swirls. 

The glasses clinked together. 

A toast to them all, and just because so. 

  
++++++++++ 

  
A low growl, "Meddlers." 

Heero felt rather resigned. Just when things were looking up, he just had to discover that bug. But he knew Wufei would be even angrier if the bug had been found later. It had taken Heero considerable effort in prying Wufei away from the earlier scene. Wufei had always hated interference of all kinds. 

He wondered how Wufei would react if he tried defending the actions of their nosy comrades, and decided against it. As highly-strung as Wufei was right now, it might end up with the Chinese man being so pissed he'd run off again. 

Now here they were, strolling rather aimlessly on a path that bordered the channel that ran through the entire park. Heero focused on the waters. Something about the flow and smooth ripples soothed his nerves. He watched how they reflected everything...from people to landscape to the skies. Oh, the skies. He glanced upwards, and was mildly surprised to see that it was already nearing evening. Maybe they could catch the sunset...he noted the rather stiff strides that Wufei was taking...or maybe they wouldn't. 

Seemed like his mission had failed, then. Heero felt a little disappointed. He had taken a chance by bringing Wufei here. They had never had a real shot at peace even after the wars had ended. Even if this couldn't be considered a date by conventional standards, Heero had thought that perhaps they could just be normal for once, just two people in the population. Because that was what they rightly were. They were no longer soldiers, no longer warriors. Without the need to fight, they were nobody. 

But Heero liked being nobody. He wanted to walk the streets without obsessing over his life choices. He wanted to look at the skies without seeing imaginary balls of flames. And he wanted to listen the noises of the world without hearing the sound of explosions in his mind. 

In reply, fate had dealt him a rather unpredictable hand. He had the option of either trying for all those little mundane activities on his own efforts, or, he could achieve them with someone beside him. The first choice was feasible enough; he was confident of his own abilities. The alternative was a question mark in itself. It would require said companion to walk with him all that way on a path that was fraught with uncertainty that had so many times, threatened to overcome them. 

Surprising not even himself, he had instinctively reached for choice number two. 

Heero watched the dribble of people passing by them. It was if these people had no recollection of the wars at all. They had moved on so easily. When would he and Wufei reach their level of peace? Were they destined to live out their lives from thereupon with always turbulent memories haunting them? 

He looked up. Wufei was already walking ahead, and Heero could see only his back and his windswept raven hair. 

"Would you like to go back?" Heero said at length. 

The Chinese man froze, before slowly wheeling around to face Heero. "Why?" 

"We could go back if you want," Heero rephrased. Sometimes he could not understand Wufei's questions any more he could understand his own thoughts and emotions. He just knew that if Wufei wanted to go back, then they would go back. 

"No." 

No? Heero nodded. 

"Do you?" 

Heero shook his head. "I don't ever want to go back." 

Wufei slowed down until Heero was on par with his footfalls. "Me neither," he admitted softly. 

They reached the corner of the footpath, where it ended in a wooden rail that just overlooked the channel, before angling off to weave deeper into the park. From here, they could see the distant horizon, and the random streaks of pink and orange across the skies where the sinking rays had tinged. 

Heero looked around him, and stared after a couple that strolled past them. They barely gifted him a glance, seemingly lost in their own little world as they headed off, hands cinched tightly together. 

That gesture looked simple enough, but Heero wouldn't know much about it. He had never held another person's hand just for the sake of holding it, or held one with *that* meaning at least. 

"Why are you looking at them like that?" Wufei sounded stumped as his gaze darted first to the disappearing couple, then back at Heero. 

"They're holding hands." 

"And?" Wufei prompted. 

Heero looked away, feeling truly inadequate. "Nothing. I just...never..." when was the last time he had spoken in half-finished sentences? He couldn't remember. 

"Oh..." 

A silence moment. Two silent moments. 

Then came an almost-touch on his hand, so hesitant Heero wondered if he was starting to imagine things. He only knew he wasn't when he pressure on his hand grew surer and he felt his own breath grew a little shorter at the same time as he watched his hand being lifted in Wufei's grasp. 

The flush on Wufei's cheeks deepened as he, with deliberate purposefulness, clasped his hand with Heero's, until each fawn finger was alternated with a copper one. Having done so, he squeezed their hands together tightly. 

"You can start with mine," Wufei said firmly, if a little shyly. 

The Japanese man gawked openly at their intertwined hands, completely at a loss for words. Something warm was slowly suffusing him from the inside out, and there was a strange but not unwelcomed ache in his heart that gradually reached up to his eyes, blurring his vision with suspicious moisture. 

A soft brush of lips against his eye caught the wetness before it could spill. 

Then a sharp tug on his cocooned hand. 

Heero blinked. "Where..." he faltered. That would be his second unfinished sentence of the day. 

"To get fireworks, of course!" Wufei rolled his eyes, but his tugging on Heero's hand was playful. 

The sunset and fireworks, and Wufei's hand in his. Not a bad conclusion to their date. Open-ended, maybe, but nothing they couldn't deal with. 

Heero allowed himself one fleeting moment to ponder over it. 

Not bad at all. 

Smiling, he allowed himself to be dragged along by his lover. 

~*~ fin ~*~  
July 2003

* * *


End file.
